Various structures of awning devices are known in the art. Most of the awning devices are designed for stores, providing shelter in front of them such as disclosed in the following applications and patents: US applications US2009050277A, US2007113988A, US2008053624A, US2008277073A, US2007246168A Chinese application CN2869189Y, German application No. DE19725892A and Japanese application No. JP2008215072. These devices are mostly manual and provide shelter only at narrow area nearby the structure.
Various vehicle awnings have been provided in prior art such as US applications and patents: US2005206181A, US2004159407A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,874, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,145A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,813, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,021A, U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,255, International application No. WO03035995A, Japanese application No. JP10292675A and British application No. GB1380412. Most of the devices disclosed in prior art require supporting legs or otherwise provide small sheltering area near by the vehicle.